Flicker
by IllumiNaughtyAssassin
Summary: Sloane isn't new to the world and it's harsh love. A new adventure could mean new things. It could mean her downfall. Good thing she knows how to fly. I do not own the rights to Marvel or it's characters! Sloane is my OC i do have rights to her! Please do not copy or upload my work anywhere else! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Annoying. The only thought in her head as she drifted back up through the dark clouds of sleep that she had been missing so much lately. Groaning as she opened her eyes and the sunlight ravaged her room with its bright rays, Sloane sat up. The alarm on her phone was ringing and when she went to turn it off, she realized what it was that had actually woken her up.

"Hey, Pepper, what's up?"

There was a hiss on the other side of the phone, Sloane ignored it, knowing Pepper was probably just exasperated with Tony again.

"I need you to call your dad, find him, I don't know, just something."

"Why?"

Sloane slid from her bed, stretching for a moment and saying a quick good morning to Harold. The little dwarf turtle looked up at her and then went back to his lettuce, that was as much of a morning as she was going to get. Hell, the ring of her phone probably annoyed him as well so she couldn't blame him.

"He isn't answering any of my calls, I need to find out where he is because he just canceled a bunch of his meetings and I'm not going to give them some half-assed reason...again...even though I am pretty sure I know where he is but I will not think of that."

Sloane laughed as she put together the coffee maker and grabbed one of her mugs, heading back for her closet to get dressed for the day.

"Did he have his Black Sabbath shirt with him?"

"Yes."

"I'll find him, I put a tracker on it and made Jarvis swear not to speak of it to Tony."

"Smart."

"I am his daughter after all."

"Blood or not, you are his daughter."

Golden colored eyes stared back at each other in the floor to ceiling mirror, red converse, ripped up black jeans, grey crop-top, and a black leather jacket completed the look. Sloane thought about tying her blonde hair up into a bun but shoved the thought away as she began to put her makeup on, making sure to accent her outfit as well as her eyes. She hated them, but she loved them. They were a part of her. No matter what else was as well.

"I'll be back Harold, don't eat all of your lettuce, got it?

Sloane pulled up her tracking system on her laptop, sipping at the coffee in her mug. Typing in the description of the shirt Tony had with him, she watched the laptop think for a moment before the map on the screen began to move. He was pretty far away, and as she watched, the ping began to move.

"He's in a plane?"

Sitting back for a moment, Sloane hit a button and smiled as Jarvis answered to her call.

"Miss Stark, what may I help you with today?"

"Hello Jarvis, I need you to get me an image of the plane my dad is in please."

"He isn't in a plane, Miss Stark."

"Oh?"

"By what I can tell he left on an aircraft carrier."

"What?"

"Also, it seems that the aircraft carrier is now flying, and at a steady speed."

"Okay, thank you, Jarvis."

"Always happy to help."

Taking the last sip of her coffee and quickly washing the cup, Sloane walked to her closet and pulled out her backpack. She slid her laptop and charger inside, her drawing pad and some pencils, her headphones, and some simple clothes.

She locked up the house and walked onto the balcony overlooking the ocean. The scent of salt and clean, beautiful turquoise water hit her nose at once, immediately erasing all stress from her body. Sloane felt her muscles loosening, her bones becoming malleable, and looking down at her feet, the fire she loved already kissing the world hello.

"Dad, you are in for it."

Standing up on the railing of her balcony, she threw her backpack off, took a deep breath, and jumped. Her body soared through the air, diving toward the roaring sea, flames licked at her skin, enveloping her with a gentle touch and changing her into another being entirely. Her DNA allowed this transformation, her body had grown accustomed to it, no longer hurting from it, but reveling in it. This was a part of her.

The ocean took her into its grasp within moments, darkness reigning for as far as she could tell, but a glance upward, a powerful kick of her legs, and light broke in. The water thinned and soon air seeped into her lungs, she caught her backpack in her hand, now large, scaled, and holding dangerous claws. A dragon had never been her first choice of animal, but the fire welcomed it, she felt as though her ability to control fire became easier after she had learned of transforming herself into this great mythological beast. Her scales were a dark gold that glistened in the sunlight, her eyes a bright gold that held sharp pupils, the world could be hers if she wished it to be, but she had too much fun living in it, why take it over.

Giving few great flaps of her wings, her entire body just a little larger than a 747, she soared toward the last location she had seen Tony at. It didn't take long to arrive either, flying high just a little way in front of her was an aircraft carrier, although now, she would have to call it a Heli-carrier.

"Let's have some fun."

Sloane roared, she breathed fire just toward the front of the carrier, laughing in her mind as she imagined the panic upon the flying vessel. A dragon isn't very welcoming after all, she thought, but Tony deserved some anxiety from her, more than she already gave him at least. Rearing back to blow fire again, Sloane stopped when she heard a loud explosion. She watched the flying vessel, one of the engines spewed fire and smoke, slowing to a rather shaky stop.

"Man, if I caused that, I know I'm in trouble."

Shifting, the fire swallowing her large body, she flew into the engine, not surprised to see her dad there in his suit. A group of men came out of the engine and began shooting at them, Sloane swept her hands toward them, fire swallowing the group whole. Tony turned toward her, she could tell just by the body posture he was exasperated, holding his hand out with an earpiece in the metal glove. She took it, fitting the earpiece to her head and immediately got her father taking command.

"I don't know why you're here but I'll figure it out later."

"Talk to Pepper, Dad, but also just be glad I'm here."

"Always, kid."

She kept the people at bay with her fire, waving some sparks and flames away from the machinery as well, hoping it would help them.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity," the new voice chimes over the headset, Sloane turns toward a man standing in a spangled suit, looking over at a large panel full of wires and buttons. Sloane flew over toward them, pulling flames away from the man as she does.

"Well, you're not wrong."

Sloane keeps the enemies out of the way while Tony and the spangly man fix up the engine. A loud, angry roar splits the air in two, Tony and the other man stop for a good second, they all look at each other before working double time.

"What was that?!"

"That was Doctor Banner, Sloane, also known as Hulk if you remember the news articles."

"Barely, but why is he on this thing with you guys?"

"He's a part of the team." Sloane kicks a man back behind the fire, sucking the flames off of his clothing, knowing just by the look on their faces that these men were not entirely of sane mind.

"Oh, Cap, this is my daughter, Sloane. Sloane, meet Steve Rogers, or Captain America."

Sloane smiled up at the man, purring in her head that the spangly backside she had been admiring was a legendary one as well. She helps as much as she can when the men are taken care of by other SHIELD agents, using her fire to knock off as much debris as she can, pulling flames away from potentially dangerous areas. Tony blasts a couple larger pieces of the turbine, hovering for a moment as he surveys the area.

"It's bad, but still fixable, Dad."

"The relays are still intact, what's our next move?"

Sloane turns toward Steve, taking everything in for a moment as Tony begins to speak, "Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push."

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!"

"Dad, he's right, do you want me to do it?"

"No, Sloane." he turns from her toward Steve, "Just stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag—"

"Speak English!"

Sloane wants to laugh but understands where Steve is coming from to a point. Even she doesn't understand everything her dad says, she understands enough, but not as much as she needs to sometimes.

She watches her dad position himself at the rotors, ready to go, "Sloane, be prepared to pull any fire from the engines, we can't have anything else damage the damn thing."

"On it!"

Flying high, Sloane stares down at each of the engines, watches Tony cut one more piece of metal before positioning himself again. She hears gunshots and dives back down to see Steve fighting off some SHIELD agents, only these ones were obviously on the wrong side.

"Shit has hit the fan literally, Dad."

Shifting quickly, Sloane gracefully, jumps from the flames as a large jaguar, growling and hissing at the men. They seemed to hesitate for a moment before firing at both her and Steve. She knocked guns from hands and pounced on a couple of the men, making sure to knock their heads against the metal floors for a good sleep. She turned in time to watch Steve pick up a large gun and begin firing at more people, jumping up to his last position for a better vantage point as she scares more away.

The entire Helicarrier seems to jolt as it begins tilting to the side, Sloane tries to stay upright by digging her nails into the floor but scrapes her way to a ledge. She decides to jump, shifting again and flying out of the other side of the fire to kick another bad man in the face. When she lands, her wings spread wide, fire forming a wall from the floor to the ceiling to keep the rest out of their area. She takes a second to watch the flickers of blue in the orange, confused but preoccupied at the moment.

"Sloane! Keep them out!"

"I'm already doing that!"

Tony begins to push the rotors, his boots firing up high as people begin to throw themselves through the fire, Sloane doesn't want to hurt anyone possibly on their side and drops the wall of flames to throw punches with them. Tony made sure to put her through some defense classes, Natasha had helped teach her a little more, but having abilities definitely helped. The rotors pick up speed as Sloane and Steve fight off more people, flames come roaring from her mouth, scaring some but not all.

"Cap, I need the lever!"

"We need a minute here!"

Sloane goes up to grab the lever, her wing gets snagged by an enemy, she turns and with a huff, spins herself in the air, fire curling from her fingertips and burning the hands of the man who had touched her.

"Lever! Now!"

She hears banging and watches the light from the reactor glint around the rotors. She can't tell if its good or bad. Sloane helps as well as she can, throwing punches with a few more people, commanding the fire to burn people she can't reach with her hands or wings. She blocks a punch to her left with her wing, throws fire at his chest, sending him backward as Steve pulls the lever, opening the vent on the engine and her father practically falling from the spinning blades. One of the fake agents grabs Sloane by her neck, throwing her into a wall and slamming her head into the metal repeatedly causing literal stars to fill her vision.

A body knocks the man from her, bringing the air back to her lungs enough for her to look up at the men. Tony laid on his back, the metal armor damaged from the runaround in the rotors. Steve just looked exhausted, still not bad for a seventy plus-year-old man. Sloane slid down the wall to her bottom, holding her throat and coughing a little but smiling at both the men to show she was okay in some way.

"Agent Coulson is down."

"Paramedics are on their way."

Everyone is still. They all listen to Fury on the earpiece, hoping nothing had happened. Sloane felt tears well up, burning in the back of her throat as she crawled toward her father and held his hand.

"They're here."

Silence again.

"They called it."

She held them down, she couldn't cry, she had only known Phil for a little while and yet had already decided he was like a sweet uncle to her. She loved when he came to visit and had been a little angry, she missed the visit to the new Stark Tower. Now, even more so.

Fury came out toward them, shaking his head at Sloane in an exasperated sort of way.

"Quite the time to show up, Miss Stark."

"I take after my father."

The four of them walked through a hallway into a larger room, it was covered in debris and people were moving around trying to clean up or help others. Sloane followed her father to one side, taking the chair he slid out for her as Steve sat in another a few down from her. They were all quiet as a tall brunette walked into the room and talked with Fury.

"Sloane?"

She turned in the chair to see Lucas Lance and his daughter Leia. Sloane didn't even think twice before getting up to hug the dark-skinned girl and her father.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about huh?"

"Yeah."

Sloane watched Steve hold bloodied cards in his hands, he seemed hesitant to hold them really but did so, and she had to hand it to him for being so strong.

"We're dead in the air up here," Nick Fury stared at each and every person, his demeanor calm. "Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

A good couple of heartbeats later and Fury spoke again, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative."

Sloane glanced over to Leia, she just nodded at her, holding her hand a little, thumb rubbing the back of her hand softly.

"The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony left the room, Sloane thought about following him for a second but turned back to Fury, realizing he was watching her as Leia handed her a file.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion," Fury motioned to the file in her hand, her eyes followed him and she realized she had her own file with her name on it, it was filled with information on herself and the others. She saw pictures of herself as a teen with Leia, shutting the file quickly when she realized what night she was looking at.

Glancing back up to Leia, Sloane did as much of a smile as she could muster, worried about her dad, worried about how much SHIELD knew of her past.

When everything seemed to calm down, the mourning still filled the air, Sloane turned back to Leia and Lucas. They talked, catching up, trying to understand what could be going through Loki's head.

"Oh, by the way, the entrance you had was killer, Sloane, wish you got here a little beforehand though, maybe we wouldn't have nearly aimed our guns at you."

"You aimed your guns at me?"

"Nearly," Lucas laughed and patted Sloane's shoulder, leaving to talk to the now known Maria Hill. Sloane thought she was hot, Leia thought she was hot, but then again, Leia thought a lot of people were hot.

A/N - Hello! So, this is the revamped version of Chapter One. i have deleted Chapter Two as i am in the process of revamping that as well but do not worry i should be a lot faster with these since i do have fantastic reference materials now. Thank you for your patience with me! i'm hoping to update this story more often as i have a new and improved muse to work with and i would love to see everyone's reaction to Sloane's story further down the road! Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

Sloane walked down the hallways with Leia, they talked for a bit, asking questions about what the other had been doing while they were apart. Leia admitted she had started with SHIELD after her first semester of college. Her excuse of being busy with school work and barely sending any texts or video calls wasn't exactly a lie as she trained nonstop once she got into the academy. It was a wild ride from start to finish, but she was happy to be a part of something, had even discovered some things about herself that she promised to talk about later.

"You've been busy since we graduated."

"Yeah, but I heard you started at that big art college you wanted to go to."

"I did, and it's fun but definitely not as fun as being in school with you," Sloane grinned at her friend, happy to see the girl doing something good with her life. She had to admit that sometimes she felt that Leia wouldn't go very far but she was happy to be wrong.

"So, how has it been working with you know who?"

She watched the brunette glance through her curled hair toward the man in question. His blonde hair was swept to the side as usual and the spangled suit gripped at his muscles in a delicious way that made both their mouths water, they could have drooled when he turned his backside to them, walking out of the main room. A loud smack alarmed the two girls, Sloane turned to Leia and had to stifle a laugh at the sight of the girl with a large file in her face.

"Wake up girls, it's work time."

Sloane leaned in closer to Leia when Lucas walked away, still trying not to laugh at the look on her best friends' face, "seriously, how is it?"

"It's...awesome for eye candy, but not so much in having to explain things to him."

"Were you there when he first woke up?"

"No, I was in another state helping out with the Thor situation," Leia smirked a little, holding her hands out to mimic that Thor was eye candy as well. Sloane laughed and patted her thigh making Leia nod and pat her bottom. Both girls laughed now, knowing exactly what the other meant without a word spoken.

"Damn."

"Someone was with him though, they took him to a safe house somewhere and stayed with him for a little while."

"What? Who?"

"All I was told was that it was a female agent and they seemed to get along okay."

"Damn, she got to spend who knows how long with that piece of meat."

"I'm jealous."

"Me too."

The two girls stopped as Tony and Steve both emerged from the detention center where Loki had been held. They looked as if they were in a hurry and nearly bowled through the two young adults in front of them.

"Dad?"

"Sloane, get to Stark Tower, now, I need you to be our watchtower before we get there, don't attack anything, wait for me, if they open anything up, then you attack, but until then, sit and wait."

"Okay, but why?"

"Yeah, if we didn't know you so well, we would think you two just had a fun time in that room there." Leia couldn't stifle her giggle to well, Sloane rolled her eyes, Tony knew her too well to know it was just a defense mechanism. Steve, on the other hand, looked confused as to why she had said that it didn't take much more before he was able to register why. He had seventy years of culture to catch up on, it would be no question if he knew the struggle with a lot of people right now. Sloane had to throttle the laugh in her chest as his eyes widened and he stared down at the other girl, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Leia, please," he put his hands on her shoulders, trying to bring her thoughts together for a moment. "Get your gear, go with Cap, and please, please, take a breath. Not everyone knows your grief like Sloane and I do, so put a sock in it, kid, and go get ready."

Leia smirked, tears in her eyes that she quickly blinked away, Sloane watched her leave toward the armory before she made her way to the main deck. Her backpack sat on a chair at the main table, she picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder and going to the hangar. Sloane stepped into the hangar, SHIELD agents busied about, fixing things or moving them, no one noticed what was happening with the so-called Avengers. Leia walked up and fist-bumped her, the grin on the wild girls' face was a reassurance to Sloane, she didn't have to worry about her, she was smart, she knew what she was doing.

None of the others knew what Loki could be planning, well, no, they knew what he was planning, just not what he planned on bringing through the Tesseract. Fidgeting slightly at the edge of the hangar, she could feel eyes on her, knew they were watching, waiting, when she left, everyone else would be in gear, preparing, coming after her to help. Turning to face them, she grinned, fire whirling up her calves as she fell back off the edge into the cold wind and vast sky. Just as before, the fire enveloped her, like a warm, familiar hug, comforting her bones and skin into the new shape.

With a roar and a burst of flame from the new shape, she flew off, this time she had become a wyvern, smaller than the dragon yet far more agile, far faster than its cousin. The golden scales glittered as she flew down close to a water source, smiling to herself as she watched the scales catch the sun and reflect it around, making her look as if she were made of living gold.

Soaring back up, Sloane flew as fast as she could toward New York, in her form it didn't take long, she found Stark Tower, deciding to land on a building just to the side, but easily seen by anyone in the penthouse. Turning around, claws digging into the very edge, she waited, watching the people on the roof and trying her hardest not to run up there and attack. Her skin itched, she was ready, Sloane growled low in impatience, looking up to see her dad fly in. He glanced at her, made a signal to stay put, and boosted up to the roof. She couldn't hear what was being said but could see easily with the wyvern's eyes.

Tony held his hand up and blasted the weird machine, the older man flew back from it, and yet, when the smoke cleared, the machine was miraculously unharmed. Sloane could feel the irritation from Tony, he flew away from the roof and down to the veranda. The gauntlet takes the suit from him, leaving him in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans as he walks up to Loki. Sloane growled, her muscles tense, if Loki touched her dad once, he would be dinner.

She nearly choked on her breath as Tony walked up to the bar and poured himself a drink, honestly, she wasn't too surprised, but sometimes her dad's lack of care still startled her. They were talking, seemed to be trying to outwit each other, she found herself rolling her eyes now, imagining a "Mine's bigger" contest between two teenagers. Tony made a small, casual gesture toward her, Loki turned slightly to look, he seemed a little shocked as she hunkered down and roared toward the tower, the claws on the wings holding her up gripped and tore into the building a little. It was such a small show of power but she could tell that Loki was unimpressed, he turned back to Tony, raised his scepter, and slowly walked toward him. Sloane raised herself, drawing his attention for a moment, her wings spread a bit, ready to lunge through those glass walls and make him feel the pain she held in her jaws.

The scepter tapped on his chest piece, she could smell the confusion from here, he tapped again and spoke. Tony shrugged a little before Loki grabs Tony by the throat and flings him across the room. Sloane stood up on her hind legs, spreading her wings out and breathing fire into the air, her tail flicking back and forth in anger. Tony held a hand up toward her as Loki came up to him and grabbed him by the throat again.

Loki spoke, his magic drifting the words toward her for a moment and eliciting a low growl from the golden wyvern, "You will all fall before me."

Tony is flung like a toy through a window, plummeting toward the ground and an extra suit rockets out right behind him. Sloane jerked up and watched the suit wrap around Tony, stopping his fall and in turn, she slowly looked up at Loki. Her lips pulled back over glistening fangs and she reveled in the flash of fear through his eyes. Mouth opening slowly, the glow of the fire in her throat threatening to burst, the grumble in her chest for the oncoming roar halting as soon as the Iron Man suit flew between them.

"There's one other person you pissed off! His name is Phil!"

A repulsor blast hit Loki before he could fire off his own blast from the scepter and knocked him flat on his ass. Sloane lifted up to watch a blue beam shoot up into the sky, it crackled and burst with energy, booming into the sky and billowing out like a ripple on water yet with a dangerous connotation. She watched, Tony landing near her with a comforting hand upon her scales. They watched the ripple open wider in the middle and the Chitauri spilled forth.

"Right. Army."

Sloane shook her head, fire crawling from her tail up to her head, she lifted off the roof just as Tony did, shifting and letting the fire shape her into the bigger beast from earlier. Tony fired blasters at the Chitauri, dodging exploding debris as they fired back. One tried to get behind him but large jaws snapped onto the alien, turning to look at others with the body hanging from her fangs as she growled. Sloane roared at them, fire spewing from her throat and taking the aliens down, she stopped to watch the blue tinges flickering in the orange, wondering why the fire felt hot this time around.

Hearing screams and turning to watch more Chitauri beginning to blow cars and shops below, Sloane swoops down and lands, blocking shots so some of the citizens can run, she spreads her wings and roars, lighting more Chitauri with fire and watching as they fall. A quinjet flies over her, heading towards Stark Tower, she watched for a moment, noticing Thor on the ledge, fighting with Loki and quickly turned her attention to Tony where he banked hard around the building and down to the street, pulling up at last minute and causing a few of the warriors to slam into the concrete due to poor turning. He flies back up, bringing a few of the aliens into view of the quinjet where it starts to fire and takes them down. Sloane bats down a few more onto the street her attention splitting between saving people and watching for the rest of the group, jumping slightly when there is a small explosion near the quinjet. Looking up again, she realizes the quinjet is going down, one wing on fire, she has faith in Hawkeye, if Natasha trusted him, she would trust him as well.

Flying up, pulling the fire from the wing, Sloane tries her best to help control the jet, using her wings to hold it up and slow the falling as Hawkeye maneuvers it safely to the ground. Shifting, Sloane runs up the group as they exit the jet, Leia fistbumps Sloane as she slides a gun from its strap over her shoulder.

"You pick up marksman skills all of a sudden?"

"Apparently I'm a natural, Barton and I like to bet on who is better and I keep saying I'll beat him and he'll have to name one of his kids after me."

Sloane shakes Barton's hand, running up the overpass with the group as Steve speaks. "We have to get back up there." they all still and watch Stark Tower and the damage. Thor and Loki are still fighting, a letter has been knocked off and overall the entire place looks like a bad party.

"What the fuck?"

Leia's yell alerted them to the portal, it widens for a moment, stars lighting up on the other side until a large leviathan flies from the mouth, blocking the twinkling lights. Chitauri warriors spill from the leviathan, treating it as a battleship to their war which they take in stride. The aliens land on buildings, breaking through windows where Sloane can see blasts from their weapons, a growl rumbling in her chest as she realizes she forgot the people inside.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve looks awed, if not slightly intimidated, his spangled suit flexing slightly around his upper arm as he readjusts his shield.

"Seeing." Tony comes through loud enough for Sloane to hear, turning to accept a headpiece from Leia and fixing it to her ear. "Still working on believing."

"Dad, the big ones are mine."

"Just waiting for you to join me, kid."

Sloane begins to shift, leaving flaming steps in her wake as she walks forward, lifting slightly from the ground as wings burst from her back and change her body back to the dragon. She soars up with a roar, flying straight for the leviathans and crashing into them. The claws drag and rip at the leviathans, pulling entire pieces of their large, metallic bodies apart and leaving them to need defending from the smaller Chitauri. Her wings open wide, batting off the smaller bodies with ease while another leviathan charges into her side, knocking her from the other beast of a battleship.

"You good kid?" Tony flies by her, a leviathan chasing after him and with a great bellow of flames, she pushes the two leviathans into each other and chases after the third.

The trio twists and turns through the maze of skyscrapers, the sun glinting off windows that were either undamaged or falling toward the ground. Sloane roars again, her wings flapping and gliding to catch up with the Leviathan in front of her. Growling and doing her best to catch up as they turn a corner, Sloane can feel the tail of the beast in front of her fangs, can smell it, wants to tear it apart. Fire begins to build in her throat as she hears another roar and concrete flies past her head. She watches Iron Man jerk up into the air, alarm bells go off in her head and she quickly pulls back, her wings flapping slowly yet enough to bring up a gust of wind and blow away the smoke from the nearby fires and debris. The leviathan bucks its back end into the air slightly, Iron Man turns and pops a missile at the beast, everyone watching as it blows and the Chitauri scream.

When the dust settles, Sloane sees herself in a reflection, her throat glowing blue and orange, the fire sitting, ready to burst and flow freely. Her scales glistened in the shafts of sunlight, the gold twisting up from scales to larger, longer horns that twisted at an upward angle behind her. Her tail swished into view, a sharp spade coming from the tip as she had seen in books or online. The fire began to burn her esophagus so she let it go, landing on all fours and letting the fire out into the air where it seemed almost like a beacon of power and hope. Using the fire from her jaws, she swings it around and swallows the fires on the ground, enveloping them into her own. Captain America smirked at her in thanks as she shifted back and walked toward them, waving a hand at a flame she missed as she came forward.

The Avengers stand together, Hulk roars at some of the aliens, Hawkeye ready's an arrow, Thor braces himself and flips Mjolnir in the air a little, Black Widow loads her gun, Captain America stands at the helm, ready for the fight, and Iron Man hovers nearby, finally landing by Hulk with a soft crunch of metal against concrete. Sloane stands near, fire flickering in her palms, eyes glowing a bright liquid gold in preparation for the dragon to come back out. Steve smiles back at her, moving to the side for her to step up with them, he acknowledged the young girl, he already knew she was going to be an important part of the team. Leia grins at her from where she stands with Barton, giving her a look full of pride for the other girl.

The portal flickers and widens again, more Chitauri and their living battleships come pouring out.

"Guys?" Natasha glanced around her body tense.

"Call it, Captain."

Sloane glanced at her dad then up to Steve, waiting for a moment as he figured out what to do. The moment it came, Sloane braced herself for the fight ahead, no matter the fact her confidence was waning.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

Sloane watched Tony give Hawkeye a lift onto the roof, she was nearly smacked by a passing Chitauri. A low growl rumbled in her throat and with a whip of her hand, fire tunneled it's way up to the alien and burned him until he was screaming and writhing and fell from the flying speeder.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow 'em down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor swings the hammer in his hand and flies up, Sloane doesn't bother to watch, just waits for Steve to give her a job.

"Sloane!" her fire flickers and lights up another warrior landing upon the ground near them, the blue tinges waving in and out. "I need you to keep the big ones busy, toy with them, do whatever you have to."

Shifting fast, a burst of blue coming out from her position in a ripple effect, it burned the bottoms of her scaled feet, the claws dragging across the concrete in a way to distract her from it. She flew up into the air with a bellowing roar, using her claws to gouge the leviathans as she flew past, dragging them after her. She glanced down to watch Hulk fling Chitauri around and knock one off of a flying craft, he roared again and disappeared into a building, more aliens being thrown out the windows. She roared again, belting fire into a small copse of oncoming Chitauri, hoping she would draw their attention as well and smirking when they did.

Thor landed near her on top of the Chrysler building, she knew what he was going to do and led the leviathans toward the portal as lightning sparked and rained down, blowing up the leviathans and warriors coming in through the portal. A leviathan slid through at the right time, but Sloane was there to catch it, her jaws opened and snapped down on its softer side. The beast roared and whined as Sloane clawed into it, ripping out bits and pieces like an animal starving for food and a meal finally presenting itself.

Pops were heard from the ground below, a couple of loud cracks and Sloane turned to watch a warrior shot off his flying machine. She swooped down and landed above Steve, Natasha, and Leia, swishing her tail over one end to push the warriors back. A great inhale, then an exhale of fire brought down another half, the crack came again and a warrior at her feet was shot back. Leia walked out from underneath her, kneeling to exchange the ammo in her rifle before taking aim and firing at another and another of the warriors.

"Don't look so surprised, Sloane, some of us have to fight with weapons, not beasts," she was laughing as she spoke up to her friend and Sloane couldn't help but give a noise that came out as sarcastic laughter from the dragon body.

"Sloane! Incoming!" she looked up in time to watch a leviathan making its way toward her. With a loud roar, she flew off toward it, lighting it on fire and pushing the beasts' head into the concrete.

Sloane let the leviathan buck her off before she dove back into it and pushed it further into the ground, it roared at her, snapping at her limbs as she snapped back, ripping pieces from it. The head lifted up a little, using her back claws, she raked them over its body and head, hooking it underneath the footpad and pushing until it gave. The body sagged, warriors screamed near her and were quickly shot down by Leia and the others.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter it was long overdue i know (just like everything else *cough cough*). please enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Thank You!


End file.
